


I'm Sorry.

by Hbtrashandrants2013



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Asago acadamy, Continue worst ending, Gen, Ive had this for ages, Paul worst ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbtrashandrants2013/pseuds/Hbtrashandrants2013
Summary: The day of the tournament wasn't that happy for Hiddenblock...





	

I look at the bunk bed in the left hand corner of the dorm room,one is covered in plushes and bright covers and the other… Well. The other has been stripped off covers,the pillow from it drying on the window,from being teared stained in the night prior. Jimmy is sitting on the chair in by the window,looking into space. I sit down on the empty bottom bunk. Neither of us could bare the thought of the tournament. Ian was the only one who went,Luke told me and Wallid earlier when we were trying to help clear the room up. We hear footsteps and Jimmy suddenly flicks out of his trance and brushes the dust off his lap. The handle of the door slowly unlocked,opening the door. Luke was standing in the doorway,a mess of brown,yellow and black was shaking in his arms,the tears dripping down Luke's arm,onto the carpet. I gulp and help Luke lie Him on the empty bunk. Jimmy dug a Gintendo themed blanket and a Stomp Sister pillow from his bed and dragged them on and over Him and he curls into a tighter ball. His shaky fast breaths fill the silence of the room. Me and Jimmy slowly sit by him,trying our hardest to try calm him. Luke pulls a chair up to the bunk and sits on it,stroking His legs. The mess’ shaky breaths quickly turn to hyperventilating and I hear him whimper:”I did nothing wrong. She blackmailed me. She lied to me. I-I tr-tr-trusted h-her...” The rest of the sentence turned to loud,broken chokes. He was choking on his tears. I sit on the end of the bunk and undo his dress shoes and stripped him of our club jacket and the majority of his tight school uniform,leaving him just in his dress shirt (which was unbuttoned down to his chest) and his pants. Jimmy helps me fold the uniform up on a chair by the window and hang the club jacket over the end of the bed. Luke looks over to us and says one thing:”I think you can guess what the principal ruled…” I nod. We are losing a club member, a friend and it's all out of our hands. 

Jimmy and Luke start to slowly pack his stuff up into boxes. I run my hands through his fluffy chestnut hair,trying to calm her down. I find a curl and wrap it round my fingers. The hyperventilating and sobbing was distressing: “Oh Caddy. Please calm down,it'll work out,I am not angry,I'm just not running for president. Anyway,you'll get to see your sister… This is a silly thing to get worked up about… We aren't suddenly gonna stop being friends with you…” I try my hardest to sound comforting and smile,but it doesn't work. Caddy's fast, tear filled breathing didn't stop,it got worse. I sit down next to him and pull him against me. “Wh-h-here is I-I-Ian?” I rub Caddy’s back to try and stop the heavy chokes every few seconds from the crying. “He. He went to the tournament. He wanted to beat Hana and show her who is boss.” I softly smile and run my fingers down the tear tracks on Caddy's face. 

“I'm sorry for ruining your life Jeff. I am an idiot. You hate me don't you?”


End file.
